Let Rain Run
by CortessaBlatt
Summary: Sometimes I worry about my own sanity. KOTOR II oneshot. LSF ExileAtton pizzazz. Watch yourself.


**Let Rain Run**

_Sometimes I worry about my own sanity. KOTOR II oneshot. LSF Exile/Atton pizzazz. Watch yourself. _

**Rated PG13 **– Deep, deep kissing… 'sexual' references.

**Disclaimer: **The world would regret it if I owned Star Wars. Three words: Vader in pink.

**Let Rain Run**

It was if the world was angry. Out of nowhere, a sudden blanket of clouds had risen above the horizon, throwing itself over the sky, casting the earth in an oppressing shadow, and skyscrapers vanished like mountains stretching into space. With an almighty belch of thunder, rain had begun pouring down, drenching all left unawares. The city roared with the echo of the storm as the streets were hidden beneath a centimeter of water.

The sudden upheaval had driven everyone to their homes – all but one.

Beneath a flickering streetlamp, whose light was hidden beneath the sheets of rain, stood a woman, her face tilted into the downpour, her blond hair plastered to her head. She closed her eyes, letting the water pelt her skin and cleanse it. Her robes were plastered to her body, leaving every small detail for the world to see, but she did not care. She ran her fingers over her lips, reveling at the beauty such a storm could bring.

The distance was gone. The street was being enveloped in the darkness of night.

"Rain!" someone screamed.

The woman shook her head, flicking water from her hair. Of _course_ it was raining. What else could it be? She tilted back her head, thrusting her chest forward, and opened her mouth, drinking the storm as it came. She tilted her knee forward, balancing on one leg, and with amazing balance she remained standing.

Someone grabbed her shoulder suddenly, twirling her around. She cried out, spluttering as water rushed into her lungs. Angry at the interruption, she lifted her hand to strike whoever had grasped her, and realized with a start that she was familiar with the intrusion.

A man stood there, dark rings beneath his even blacker eyes, his chest heaving. His brown hair was plastered to his face, his mouth twisted with a mix between vexation and amusement.

"Rain," he said.

The woman laughed. "It was you, wasn't it!" she said, leaning back against the lamppost. "I thought some idiot was commenting on the weather!"

"You should come inside," Atton said, pushing his hair out of his eyes. He glanced down the street, but no one was there. He shuddered from the cold and the eerie feelings the shadows in the distance caused.

"I like it out here," she replied, and swung around the pole once before she hugged close and put her weight again it. "I think I'll stay out here."

"_Rain_."

"_Atton_."

"Oh, come on," he said, his patience wearing. He had never liked wetness.

"You don't have to stick around, Atton," Rain told him, licking her lips. "Unless you want to."

"I had orders from Kreia to get you."

"Well, Kreia can stuff –"

"_Rain!_"

She narrowed her eyes and wagged a finger at him. "You'll have to drag me back," she told him. "I'm not going." With that, she skipped down the street, twirling towards the darkness, sending ripples in the water beneath her feet.

"There's going to be a flood, Rain!" he shouted after her over a screech of thunder.

"Come what may!" she barked back, throwing her fingers upwards as if to embrace the sky.

Atton sighed, ducking beneath an overhanging and wringing out his jacket. He shook his head. Rain had to pity him – if he went back without her, Kreia would have his head.

"Okay," she said at last, running over to him. "You won't have to drag me."

He smiled weakly. "Good. Let's get moving."

"I didn't say I was going!" she laughed. "I said you'll have to find some other way to get me to leave."

Atton turned pink with frustration for a moment. "Well, what do you want me to do?"

"Come. Embrace the rain."

He stared. "What?"

She didn't answer. She stepped out and danced in the street, laughing and jumping, splashing in the inch of rain on the ground. Atton reluctantly stepped out into the rain and winced as the cold water slapped his face.

"Rain," he whined. "Let's go inside. Please?"

She grabbed his hand, dragging him into the street. He timidly turned his eyes upward, to the looming, black sky. His jacket clung to his skin uncomfortably.

"Dance with me," she told him.

He turned away, folding his arms. "This is stupid, Rain," he snapped. "Come on. Let's go inside. Kreia…"

She didn't listen to his excuses. She grabbed his hands, and he tried to pull them back, but she held tight and slowly began dancing, giving him an opening to dance, too.

He wouldn't have it. He remained still, humiliated.

"You know this dance," she shouted, for the rain had become so loud it was the only sound. "I've seen you! Come on!"

"If I do this, will you promise to quit screwing around and come inside?"

"I promise."

"Fine."

Reluctantly, he joined her. She laughed with glee, speeding up a little. He matched it, battling back the unnerving, nauseas, awkward mortification that rose in his throat. She drove her heels into the ground, switching on him, to something faster and closer. He mimicked, wiping rain water from his eyes.

To his horror, he found himself having fun.

She bent back, touching the ground, and her feet flipped into the air, splashing him with water from the street. He laughed as she took his hands again and resumed dancing properly. The cold of the storm was gone. The thrum of the rain was a steady beat – music.

She flipped her head, tossing her hair from her eyes, brushing against him, looking down and focusing on her feet. He moved with her perfectly, treating her to an exchange, and she grinned broadly. Faster and faster they went, splashing shamelessly in the rising water, and they stepped forward back, pressed together.

He got an arm firmly around her waist and dipped. She cried out with surprise, allowing him to bring her down so far her hair teased the water on the ground. She stared up at him, eyes shining with exhilaration. She tilted her head back to laugh and drink in the rainwater.

He stood up again, bringing her with him, and he spun her around, turning it to a completely different dance. After a moment she picked up and they started over, nose-to-nose, daring the other to pick up faster.

"You're good," she told him.

"I know it," he replied without modesty, grinning. His gaze flickered downward for a moment.

She stepped back, going off on a dance of her own. He watched he pull a few complicated moves, sending small cyclones of water spinning into the distance. She bowed to him and he picked up on his own, finishing with a spin that sent ripples of water shooting off. The water had reached two inches. It was getting hard to move.

Rain suddenly sat down in the water, laughing hysterically. Atton laughed with her, and offered her his hand. She took it, and he hoisted her to her feet, a little too roughly, for she lurched forward and slammed into him. They fell backwards together, landing with a splash, and if they weren't soaked already, they certainly were now. He sat there, stunned, and she laughed, resting her head on his shoulder, so that her voice was clear against his neck.

He tried to rise, but she had her arms around his waist, anchoring him. He stared down at her, frowning, and she gazed back calmly. Her blond hair was plastered flat to her head and hung limp at her chin. She grinned at him as the water sloshed against them both.

Without really thinking about it, he moved to capture her lips in his. She gasped, her hands fluttering at his chest in a halfhearted attempt to turn him away. He locked a firm arm around her waist and the other found the back of her head, holding her still. She stopped floundering and surrendered.

Her lips were cold and wet from the rain, and he didn't doubt his were, too. He moved in a way to spread heat through her and she shivered, pressing her fingers to his temple, redirecting him to a more comfortable position. He didn't argue. The limp clothing between them felt like some weak barrier that, in the long run, was nonexistent. Eagerly, he teased her mouth open with his tongue, and she moaned, allowing him to explore. She fought back with her own tongue, and it became something of a game for a while.

He let his hands roam; he felt her out – all of her. She allowed him to indulge in his fixed curiosity, rewarding him with deepened kisses. He hadn't kissed anyone in a while – the feel of it was stronger than he had remembered. His entire body ached, like ones legs might ache if one hasn't run for a while. Her heart beat against his own – he could feel it flicker in unison with his.

The roar of thunder and rain faded away to nothing. The faint rocking of the floodwaters only seemed to drive them farther, and the beatings from the rainwater was soothing. Atton wouldn't have minded if he never resurfaced.

He moved to her jaw, tracing it with his mouth, before moved down to her neck and shoulders, and any other exposed part of her he could reach. She was trembling. He finally returned to her lips, and she melted into him, shaking desperately in her passion.

Slowly, teasingly, chewing on his lower lip, Rain pulled away. Atton moved to kiss her again, but she pressed her fingers to his lips, gazing up at him through half-closed eyelids.

"Kreia wanted me," she murmured, though her eyes were still fixed on his mouth.

He sighed, releasing his grip on her. "You're right," he said. "Let's get inside." He took her hand and they got to their feet. The water was past their ankles.

"We'll pick up on it later," she murmured in his ear, and his footfall was less heavy as the door opened and he stepped inside.

------

**Author's Notes: **First KOTOR II fanfiction. If I missed any details in their characters, forgive me – I'm still on the first level. Just don't spoil anything for me, eh? ;D

Edit: Typos.


End file.
